Tonfa of Love
by catglitch
Summary: Little Kyoya attempts to bring his Uncle Fon and caretaker Tsuna together. Everyone gets in the way. Drabble series, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Accident

Fon, with sadness deep in his eyes, smiled fondly at the precious bundle of blanket and life in his arms. It was only yesterday when he visited his brother and his wife to meet their baby and his nephew, Hibari Kyoya. But fate had a sick sense of humor, and took the life of the little Skylarks parents while he watched over Kyoya. The police said it was a car accident, that the driver of the car who hit the little Skylarks parents was drunk. Filled with loathing, his grip slightly tightened around his nephew.

A light tug on his braid brought Fon out of his painful reverie. Looking down, a curious stare caught his slightly bewildered look. The two continued to stare at each other until another tug, courtesy of Kyoya, brought a small smile onto the older one's face, and a mirthful laugh escaped soon after.

"Thank you, little Skylark." Another gurgle was heard, but laced with mild irritation. It seems he knows when he's being underestimated, Fon mused, his tired smile growing playful. As the boy's only known relative, he would be taking care of the little one, despite being 20 and barely able to care for his self. "I promise to love you as your parents did before... To keep you safe, and to teach you how to protect." Both yourself and your future loved ones.

Gurgle.

* * *

><p>Outings<p>

In the eyes of strangers, Hibari Kyoya was adorable. With cherubic cheeks, kitten soft black hair, and an expressionless yet adorable face, nobody would say otherwise. The little boy filled the hearts of Namimori with warm love each time Fon took him out, ranging from the market to the park.

But, of course, Kyoya had gotten tired and became irritated with every pinch to his cheeks, pat on his head, and wet kisses from overly emotional women: grannies, widows, already married 'ladies', and overly perfumed teenage girls who've just hit puberty. He did not appreciate the "affections" to say at the very least. And after several—3—years of abuse, the toddler decided to take action.

So with eyebrows drawn together in anticipation, he waited for his first and last victims to stop their endless overly friendly touches after losing (sneaking away discreetly—though, he would have to try another way if he got caught now) Fon in the market's crowd.

And finally, after several vicious bites, punches, kicks, the power of gossip, and a broken pair of toy tonfa—Fon grimaced at the use of it—the citizens of Namimori never thought of the boy with warm love again in favor of cowering away with fear stricken hearts.

* * *

><p>Thoughts<p>

Little Hibari Kyoya is observant; he notices the stares, the whisperings—But nobody dared to bother him and Uncle Fon, and he made sure of it at the market (sadly, his tonfa had been sacrificed, and Fon had him meditating for hours longer).

Even then, every once in a while, neighbors would chat with Uncle Fon and ask about his son or wife—how noisy.

But what mattered more was seeing Fon with a polite mask that made his chest feel tight.

He wasn't a son. There wasn't a "wife"... It was just Uncle Fon and him. Sometimes, just sometimes, Kyoya tries to remember his parents. But their figures were a blur, and after catching Fon in his darker moments, it wasn't important (isn't important as Uncle is with him now). Kyoya knows from the sad yet silly grin from Fon's face as he shared stories about his parents that there was love—

Kyoya stopped his musings, continuing on with random scribbles as Fon entered the kitchen with a tired sigh. He halfheartedly swatted the hand messing up his dark locks, smiling (which was so small nobody would know about it even if it was seen, he has a reputation after all) on the inside at the affections—love—Fon gives.

One day, he would get Fon to realize he needed just as much love (and more), too.

* * *

><p>Unexpected<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 15, has a job that he didn't mind. A job that deals with caring for young children when parents and guardians alike cannot.

The teen did not always want to have such a job, seeing as he was a normal lazy teenager who loved to play video and computer games or read manga whenever he could. But as fate had it, he became one (admittedly, it was his own choice and he could have denied to).

At first, his classmate Sasagawa Kyoko had asked if he could take care of her little brother, Ryohei, so she could visit a baking convention with friends. Tsuna didn't mind, he had enough free time and the girl was sweet in nature. How bad could it be?

Of course, that thought was his first mistake.

Ryohei was the complete opposite of his older sister. Instead of being reserved and polite, the toddler was energetic, loud, and brash. The kid also had a bad habit in challenging others (even if they're stronger), and Tsuna found himself with many, many new bruises with his attempts to prevent anything terrible from happening... But for every bandage he wrapped around the personification of sun and his own sore, sore body, they formed a bond.

And after a series of several (unfortunate) events, Tsuna became Ryohei's official Babysitter.

Then there was his neighbor, the eccentric foreign couple, who asked if he could look over their son from time to time.

"Maybe he'll even learn from your docile nature!" Harsh but well-meant laughter escaped Shamal's lips, then his wife Bianchi shoved him into their house. Tumbling over at the entrance, and barely catching himself, he met Gokudera Hayato, the couple's genius son, glaring at him. The genius was determined to rid of all his babysitters, and refused to talk to Tsuna (although, from time to time Hayato would mock his clumsiness in Italian).

But after saving the possible future arsonist or bomber boy from exploding his room and lighting himself on fire with gunpowder—of all things, Tsuna would never ask where or why, he didn't want to know—the silver haired boy slowly warmed up to him (it also didn't help that he cooked fairly well, and while Bianchi was fairly nice... Her taste in meals and therefore cooking wasn't meant for everybody). And soon the warming up turned into admiration (not to mention the meals he tried to stock up for the little genius so the kid wouldn't starve or hurt his sensitive stomach), and another kid was added to his life to babysit.

And soon, after doing a favor for his mother to pick up some sushi because his father was coming home from work, and another for the Sushi Chef, he gained another kid to care for. Yamamoto Takeshi was the easiest kid to get along with, but the endless talk of baseball and scary ball games they played... Tsuna was lucky he was small (to dodge the wayward baseballs) and had a lot of patience (for the endless one-sided conversations). He didn't mind spending time with the baseball lover if it got rid of the loneliness in his eyes.

Tsuna sighed. All of his free time that usually consisted of playing video and computer games turned into babysitting and cooking.

At least his social skills and cooking skills got better, not to mention the feeling of fondness for his charges—the pay was nice as well... The tired teen mused as the bell rang, signaling school was over. Getting ready to leave, he was stopped by the teacher's voice. "Sawada-kun, would you stay behind for a moment?"

"Sure!" Tsuna quickly gathered his school bag and walked up to the front of the room, slightly apprehensive with a little bit of curiosity showing on his face. "Did I do something wrong, Hibari-sensei?" The braided hair teacher chuckled lightly, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"No, I just want to inquire you regarding your babysitting job."

* * *

><p>Babysitter<p>

Kyoya was not amused as he glared at his Uncle Fon. Piercing eyes that were unrelenting in defiance was evenly matched with amused yet exasperated eyes.

He did not need a babysitter— he was five for Namimori's sake! He was practically an adult. And besides, who would want a babysitter: someone who sat on babies. The skylark didn't understand his guardian's choice of action sometimes. Kyoya continued to watch Fon as the other looked down sighing in defeat. Inwardly, the skylark gloated at the victory and added another point to his wins: 27 to 18, he was currently leading.

"Kyoya, please? I'll be gone for only five hours," Fon said as pleasantly as he could, but the pleading smile on his face was quickly fading. Kyoya frowned. He didn't like upsetting Uncle, but he also wouldn't accept somebody's bottom on him for five hours. Not to mention, he wasn't a baby!

"I can take care of myself, if it's only five hours." The staring 'fight' started up again, but Fon would not lose, even if it meant compromising. A shiver ran down the older one's spine, and he couldn't help but feel like he was selling his soul.

Kyoya smirked.

* * *

><p>Decision<p>

Kyoya watched the animal documentary with interest, attentive to what the commentator was saying. The animal kingdom was fascinating—and the Skylark had learned the "rules" also could apply to humans (more specifically, the citizens of Namimori).

He was a carnivore, and everyone else was a herbivore (never mind the fact they ate meat too). Yes, that sounded about right.

"Kyoya-kun, what would you like to eat for dinner?" his caretaker—not babysitter, never babysitter— asked. Blank faced, the five year old studied him. The brunet fidgeted at his intense stare (and there was a delightful purr like feeling in his chest due to that).

"Meat." Visibly relaxed, Tsuna nodded thoughtfully and left to make dinner, leaving Kyoya with his thoughts.

Kyoya found he didn't mind Sawada Tsunayoshi ("Sawada-kun will be taking care of you" "You can call me Tsuna"). The teen did not dote on him like the others did in the earlier years—before they learned not to, and although he was clumsy at times (who trips on air), the teen never sat on him, despite the supposed babysitter title—

Smelling food, delicious meat, Kyoya perked up from his spot in front of the telly and walked into the kitchen, grateful for Tsuna's cooking skills. Another plus in letting the other take care of him when Uncle couldn't. Good food did that to his thoughts—no he was definitely not a glutton. Settling down in front of the omelet rice with what he smelled to be delicious beef inside, and satisfied with his conclusion, Kyoya ate the meal heartily with as much appreciation a blank face could show.

But there was one problem before he could allow the teen into his life: Tsuna was a herbivore, and that was unacceptable (he will firmly ignore the fact others ate meat as well). So with care, Kyoya scooped up some precious meat from his meal and allowed it to hover in front of the teen. Tsuna frowned lightly.

"Kyoya-kun, I don't eat land meat—" Kyoya just promptly shoved it into Tsuna's mouth, mindful of the spoon. Wide eyed, the teen just froze in shock, slightly slack jawed.

"Eat." Satisfied when the other did, the five year old let a small smile grace his face.

Kyoya figured he could now accept Sawada Tsunayoshi (the teen ate his meat offering, so now instead of being a dreaded herbivore (never mind Tsuna ate fish just fine), he was an omnivore, and that was tolerable), but not as his babysitter, Namimori forbid, but rather as... Hm, what is Tsunayoshi? Surely not a friend, not a foe, not a fatherly figure like Uncle... Ah, yes. Tsunayoshi would be his 'mother' figure. The smile on his face grew, and while stuffing his mouth with the warm meal, his chest let another happy purr like feeling out. Then there wouldn't be any noisy neighbors, and Uncle wouldn't give false smiles anymore. There will be another person to give more open affections—love—

Because even with the love Fon gives him, the man needed some, too. And Kyoya would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Stay<p>

"Thanks again, Sa-Tsunayoshi-kun." Fon smiled tiredly. It was slightly strange how one day could bring them on a more personal level. "Kyoya didn't do anything bad, did he?" he asked while giving his pseudo-son a look.

"Not at all, sir." Besides force feeding me meat… Tsuna forcefully pushed the memory away. "See you in class, Hibari-sensei. Bye, Kyoya-kun, it was nice meeting you." And with a final polite smile, the tired babysitter left for home.

Or tried to—his leg suddenly gained extra weight. Little Kyoya had wrapped his arms around it and slightly buried his head onto his thigh. Tsuna grimaced as little arms tightened around his right leg, close to stopping the blood circulation. "Kyoya-kun, it's not like we won't see each other ag—"

"No."

"But—" The five year old shook his head violently in disagreement. As his mother, Tsuna's duty was to live with him and Uncle. No exceptions.

"Kyoya, let Tsunayoshi-kun go. He has to go home now—"

"No. He stays here." It turned into a battle of stares between the two Hibari's.

I'll teach you more martial arts Fon's eyes promised, crossing his arms.

You're always busy Kyoya countered, barely refraining from rolling his eyes and keeping his stare.

"Kyo—"

"I can stay until he falls asleep," Tsuna offered, resisting the urge to hide as the two stared at him with sharp eyes.

It was a start of motherhood at least, Kyoya nodded inwardly.

* * *

><p>Research<p>

"Kyoya-kun, is something bothering you?" Said boy glanced over to Kusakabe Tetsuya, a boy he didn't mind to associate with. In herbivore terms, Tetsuya would be his "best friend", but since he was a carnivore, they were just partners. And that's why the two boys were currently laying side by side on the most tallest, grassiest, (and comfiest) hill in Namimori Park watching the cloud's pass by.

Kyoya turned his thoughtful gaze back to the sky. To tell or not to tell? He would need help for some of his plans to get Uncle Fon and Tsuna together... Ignoring the fact he has yet to make the plans and he still needed more information on how to get the two together. Leaving his comfortable patch of glass reluctantly, Kyoya headed off to the Namimori City Library, absently noting Tetsuya following along with a grin.

It was time for a Research Adventure.

—

The library's check out tabletop quickly became covered in books, from "How to become a Family" to "Wooing: An Art". It took both Tetsuya's and Kyoya's accounts to acquire most of the books, and a threat or two for the rest.

After several books were skimmed through, a Trial and Error for Love list was made.

• Get to know each other on a personal level; common interests

• Heart to stomach, stomach to heart, heart to heart

• Physical contact

• Sleep together

• Spend time with each other

And if all fails, the Tonfa will work just as well... Tetsuya hoped the list will work.

Setback: Sharing

Ryohei was screaming bloody murder with Hayato telling him to shut up (with the occasional Italian word or phrase somewhere in the mix), and Takeshi was laughing while trying to calm the two. It seemed like an everyday and normal occurrence.

And it would be, except the boys were all tied up in his living room and sporting bruises along with a few scratches. Tsuna was horrified—he only was gone for a couple of minutes upstairs doing laundry. Minutes!

Kyoya claimed they were crowding him (because Skylarks do not share).

—

Tsuna sighed while tucking the rowdy munchkins into extra futons in the living room, keeping an eye on every movement they made. He didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier, and as an afterthought, made a mental note of never babysitting all of them at the same time in the same place.

* * *

><p>Setback: Pineapple Head Edition<p>

When Tsuna arrived at his usual spot in front of the Namimori Elementary School gates to pick up Kyoya, he expected the boy to be waiting or conversing with his mock-pompadour friend. Of course, the little Skylark had a habit of breaking normalcy. Instead of the usual primp and proper appearance awaiting him, the boy was a complete—bloody and filthy—mess standing near enough by a nervous teacher along with another boy just as messy.

Kyoya had several scratches and scrapes, along with a bloody nose. The other boy sported several bite marks and bruises, including a shiner.

—

"Kyoya, you can't just hit other kids," Tsuna scolded. The two were in the bathroom, with the injured Skylark sitting on the counter and Tsuna kneeling while disinfecting the scratches. Kyoya frowned. He only did it for their family. The boy—no, pineapple head—he fought had glanced at Mother-Tsu with interest far too many times after school.

* * *

><p>Sly Skylark<p>

It became a normal occurrence for Tsuna to be held back by Kyoya whenever he tried to leave, always keeping the boy company until sleep claimed the five year old. Sometimes the teen even stayed over in the guest room when it got too late in the night (Fon couldn't leave Kyoya alone to drive Tsuna home when it got too dark, and he wouldn't let the teen walk at night—it was far too dangerous).

But Kyoya had plans, and it was time to test the list.

His small feet padded through the cold wooden floor, stopping in front of the guest room where Tsuna resided. Taking some effort, Kyoya settled what he thought to be a 'troubled' expression before knocking on the door. He didn't have to wait long, the door opening up quickly after several 'thumps'.

"Kyo'a?" Tsuna tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, blinking when the rubbing had no effect. "Is e'rythin' o'ay?"

"Nightmare." Kyoya grabbed his mother's hand back to his room. It would be best to keep Tsuna half-asleep for his plan, and luckily the defenseless teen did. By the time they settled in Kyoya's bed, Tsuna was already back in dreamland.

Now for part two.

Once again in the hallway, Kyoya headed for Fon's room. This part would be trickier...

"Kyoya? What are you doing up so late?"

"Nightmare." It took more effort to look upset in front of his Uncle, more so because the man knew when he was up to something. "Stay with me until I sleep?" Small hands were already leading the man away from his own room to Kyoya's. Fon smiled and shook his head at the five year olds antics, but followed nonetheless.

But once Fon took sight of Tsuna, his student... "Kyoya, the bed's too small." And I cannot sleep with my students were the unspoken words. However, that didn't stop Kyoya from his goal, and for that reason he turned his puffed his cheeks at his Uncle. "Tsunayoshi is already keeping you company."

Kyoya just continued to stare, tugging the ever-reluctant Fon closer to the bed. "The nightmare took you and Tsuna away." A pout was added for a more desirable effect. Kyoya pushed away the minor thoughts of keeping a black face, he was tired.

Eventually, Fon sighed, reluctantly climbing into the bed while tucking Kyoya into the middle. The bed truly was small for the three of them.

* * *

><p>AN: For Tea. And yes, this is a repost with minor changes. And yes, other account is abandoned due to forgetting password and deleting email, and then just liking this account more. I shouldn't even be on here because of classes, but here we go! Will not update anytime soon with new content—this is still semi hiatus status.


	2. Chapter 2

Closer

Tsuna nuzzled closer to his warm pillow that smelled faintly of warmth and soap, arms tightening around it to hide from the sunlight peeking through the window. It was like every morning—until the pillow started to hug him back.

—

In the early morning chills of the kitchen, the young Skylark sat at the table with a cup of not-so-warm-anymore milk, with The List and a pencil in hand. Kyoya scratched out the last three on the Trial and Error list, before tilting his head in thought. The List had already been finished on a certain (barely touched) level... Small hands proceeded to fold the list before Kyoya got out of his seat to slide it into the 'recyclable only' bin. Unsatisfied and with undesirable results—more like none—he allowed a small irritated huff out as he crossed his arms over the dark feeling in his chest.

According to The List that now lay in the bottom of the recycling bin, Fon and Tsu-mama should be together by now. But that was not the case (and the tonfa might have to be used—never mind the fact his Uncle was unbeatable in a fight—nothing will stop his goals from happening).

Sitting back down in front of his now room temperature milk, an unsatisfying yawn escaped and his eyes pricked gritty tired tears, successfully preventing the thought from branching out. Unable to hold it in, Kyoya frowned. _Natural urges sure are a formidable foe_, the self-proclaimed five year old mused. _But it's my body, and therefore I shall master every bodily function soon _(Kyoya just knew if he openly showed his emotions, the _shopping incident _would happen again). Another yawn, only a meager amount more satisfactory compared to his earlier one, passed through his uncomfortably opened lips (and if he could, he would have tonfa'd the darn palpable breath—or his natural yet annoying human urges... either one would have worked for him).

Oh, how he wanted to sleep.

—

Still tired eyelids blearily opened, blinking rapidly to clear away the blurriness, moving around and looking around its surroundings in panic. But Tsuna could only see a dark fabric-y mess. All attempts to move away from wherever he is trapped in failed, as the warm-and-so-definitely-not-a-pillow didn't even budge when he tried to push up and away.

He didn't remember how he got into this situation.

—

_Perhaps_, Kyoya pondered, carefully sliding off the still too tall chair and heading off where Namimori knows, _I shall have a match with Uncle soon_. After all, it was His Uncle's fault he didn't get much sleep. His fault he had to wait out in the kitchen with not-warm-as-he'd-like milk. His fault Tsu-mama wasn't already living with them, as a rightful place in their family. His own fault that he wasn't receiving as much love Kyoya wanted him to experience and have.

And finally, his fault especially that he was missing his precious sleep, and 'kicked out' of his bed no less... Kyoya scrunched his nose thinking over the thought again, _Okay, maybe not 'kicked out'_—he doesn't surrender, but the bed was too crowded for his liking.

—

Tsuna's mortifying hug in the beginning and endless panicked flails didn't go unnoticed, just ignored happily by the other occupant on the bed. Of course, if said occupant, Fon, knew whom exactly he was holding in his tight, inescapable, and loving hug—he would have let go immediately. Maybe. Body (human) pillows are just too comfortable for their own good.

But the adult was still groggy in the mind, and in an affectionate mood because _Kyoya _asked for _comfort_ like the other kids his age for once (no, he wasn't jealous of other parents coddling their children), and he held on to the warm bundle longer than necessary.

That was his unfortunate mistake, and soon he noticed the difference in hair, size, and scent...

—

Kyoya paused in the hallway outside his bedroom door as a surprised "_Hieee!_" and painful thud made it to his ears, followed by his Uncle's rapid apologies and what sounded like flustered movement. It was finally time to see (hear) the fruits of his labor.

_Gurgle_.

... After eating breakfast.

—

Chewing his food absentmindedly, Kyoya watched patiently as Fon and Tsuna made some sort of contact again before overly politely apologizing (Fon with his polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Tsuna with his stuttering and bashfulness). And when it wasn't all about overly polite apologizing, they would sneak side-glances at each other (although, whenever Tsu-mama would flush a bright red Kyoya noticed his Uncle's worried peeks) before averting their sight elsewhere in the room.

It was an interesting morning with some type of result, but bidding Mother-Tsu farewell meant the plan and The List had failed. Terribly.

Not acceptable. More research needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Shamed<p>

Fon knows he is a light sleeper; with all of his body and mind training to be alert when needed as part of his mixed martial arts practices. Yet, he was still caught off guard when sharing a too small bed with his student.

His student.

If he thought hard enough, he could remember some parts throughout the night—

His strong arms, despite its deceivingly slender frame with the right clothes, clutched tightly around his sleeping students' shoulders and lower back, and his face lightly nuzzling the wild mane of soft brown hair. In turn, Tsunayoshi-kun had shifted closer to his neck, partially on top of him with an arm on the bed, loosely gripping the blue bed covers while the other laid on his chest lightly. Tsunayoshi-kun had been unconsciously twirling his long hair in a soothing manner—

Fon released the breath he failed to notice he was holding. Minor accelerated heartbeats, slightly heavier breathing, remembering about the vagueness of last night to the exciting early morning just made him flustered, guilty, and hot anger at his self-control. Not that he will touch his student in an inappropriate manner, but he vibrantly remembered the panicked movement Tsunayoshi-kun had upon awakening... It was unacceptable behavior to force anyone in prolonged body contact without consent. Really, he's ashamed.

He should have never agreed to share such close quarters in an intimate way.

But he knew if Kyoya asked for it again, he would do it (farther away and on his own futon, pushed together with the extra futons). Fon controlled his breathing, and planned to extend his meditating time (as well as figuring out a way to make the situation less awkward—_tense_, for Tsunayoshi-kun and himself).

Fon can remember his own drama filled life when he was Tsunayoshi-kun's age, can remember when he had just turned 20 and Kyoya became apart of his life, can remember that despite now having a stable job as a teacher, he's still an uncertain adult.

* * *

><p>Musings<p>

Kyoya found himself on Namimori's tallest and grassiest hill again, Tetsuya next to him and minding his personal space (which, admittedly, is larger than everyone else's). Only this time he wasn't at peace and watching the clouds drowsily.

Instead, with scarily alert eyes, he was observing the others in the park—couples and whatnot. Tetsuya too occasionally observed warily while keeping him company and as his moral support (and skimming through magazines he found for more research). Shy glances, unsure touches, blushing, homemade food, naps next to each other— Uncle Fon and Mother-Tsu did everything the couples and family in the park did, _kind of_.

"Maybe it just takes time?" Kyoya frowned (pouted), considering Tetsuya's question. _Maybe_. Turning away from the loud families in the crowded park below the hill, Kyoya flopped down on the grass to watch the cloudless sky. He'll wait, impatiently, but he'll still wait and see. But if his Uncle pushes away again… Tetsuya shuddered at Kyoya's unhappy expression.

* * *

><p>Time<p>

School, bite others, eat, bite others, nap, bite others, eat, optional biting, homework, Tsuna, eat together, bite his Uncle, sleep (almost all) together in the same futon... That was more or less Lil'Kyoya's everyday life for the past few weeks, and it wasn't getting Uncle and Mother-Tsu any closer. In fact, it was a tiresome chore getting them to sleep together in the same room, since Uncle refuses to share a bed (or futon) when it's uncomfortable for the other person. Ah yes, it's a very tiring and almost too close for comfort chore.

Yes, there are still blushes in the morning. Yes, there are still 'sneaked' looks from time to time. And yes, there is always the awkward beginning of settling in Uncle's room (it may have been separate futons, but Kyoya refuses to be in the middle—how many times does he have to pointedly show he doesn't like being crowded). But there wasn't any more progress beyond the first night, leaving the five year old unsatisfied, especially with the limited time Tsuna had with them.

There are just too many other kids Tsuna looks after.

Sasagawa Ryohei, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi... They are the Trio of Disrupters of love (Uncle and Tsu-mama's) and peace (Namimori's). And, _no_, that wasn't from an anime.

Now to convince certain people Sasagawa is old enough to care for himself (even if they were the same age), Gokudera smart enough to take care of himself (besides, he had both parents), and finally, Yamamoto could use his surprising baseball throw before anything bad can happen.

They didn't need Tsu-mama as much as Uncle Fon. Kyoya allowed a small frown to appear onto his face, beginning to plot and hum the catchy opening of his favorite not-anime. The thing in his chest purred contently, knowing the tonfa will be used.

* * *

><p>Breaks<p>

Tsuna sighed tiredly while sinking into the slightly too hot water of the bathtub until his chin skimmed the bubbles. Ever since he started babysi—caretaking children, he never had much free time. It seemed like he was only at his own home for three of the seven days a week, four if he's lucky. Sometimes, it felt like he has more than one home, with how much he sleeps over at the kid he's caring for home. Especially the Hibari's household, Tsuna blushed and ducked under the water. _No, no, don't think too much about what happens with Hibari-san and Kyoya-kun! _

_9, 10, 11… 18…!_ _Splash! _

Gasping for breath, Tsuna emerged from the bubbles overheated and still embarrassed. While Hibari-sensei did apologize for_ that_ situation, it didn't get any less… memorable. _And_, Tsuna thought as he leaned back and tried to relax in the tub again, _it's not like anything happened_.

But for most Monday's, Friday's, and weekends, he stays with the Hibari household, catering to Kyoya's needs, sometimes with Hibari-sensei there too (just busy… with his school work… most likely_ his_, too—it's much more embarrassing with someone knowing you personally and grading your work). Hands slapped his cheeks as he let out a tortured sound, lowering his face to the water to hopefully drown away his negative emotions. Or maybe all emotions, he's not picky.

* * *

><p>Father and The Unexpected Private Eye<p>

Despite popular belief to those who didn't know him—more of his son's than anyone else, Iemitsu adored Tsuna, the adorable klutzy son of his, and would have loved to dote on him. But his job… It was out of the country, too far away from his family to do anything family-like, and he regretted missing out on his son's growth.

Sure, his forever love and wife Nana called from time to time about life in Japan, but it was only in short and small snippets from when he had time away from his work.

Precious snippets. And he would brag to all of his co-workers, to those who listen (both willingly and not, it didn't matter since everyone should experience his family's cuteness), and to those who were unfortunate enough to be nearby. Yet, it still wasn't enough.

So he hired a Private Eye to secretly watch his beloved son.

(If Iemitsu weren't so into is work and had common sense, he wouldn't think like the shows he worked on.)

* * *

><p>The Job<p>

Honestly, Reborn wanted a paid vacation from being around the same type of people (and plenty of good food that is homemade). But being a Private Eye that was more or less self-employed as a freelancer meant: no work, no money, and if you're popular (he is), never ending clients. At least with being an ex-make up artist meant a wide social network, so there's a variation in jobs.

Which is why he took on a quite silly, but tedious job from a drinking buddy/former co-worker: to watch his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and report occasionally about what's going on with his life. In Japan. Away from annoying contacts, snobby (clingy) clients, and noisy drinking buddies. Plus, having a paid trip including travel expenses and meals just to watch a teenager, to just send back weekly reports about his life (not to mention playing tourist without the tedious need of switching costumes)?

It would basically be a very, very, very, relaxing vacation.

—

Notes One

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Subject 27, is a 15 year old that's a refreshing person to watch. Tiresome to follow, though.

Oh, he's not complaining. Especially with the extravagant free Japanese cuisine in front of him. Sure, the boy was a busy body, constantly moving around by his clumsy faults and caring for those around him. Must take over his mother, thankfully. If he were to watch an Iemitsu carbon copy, the job wouldn't be as amusing (since he pretty much knew all about his drinking buddy/ex co-worker).

Enjoying his meal, Reborn continued to inconspicuously observe Tsuna play with what seemed to be the son of the Sushi Shop Owner. Because there was no rush on the job (in fact, depending on what he sent back, possibly a long term job), he stopped observing the boy to enjoy the sights of Namimori. And maybe sidetrack to other places, you never know if there might be a school field trip.

—

Notes Two

Subject 27 is average in school. Mostly communicates with Sasagawa Kyoko, and is beginning to become close to transfer student Dokuro Chrome. Prefers to eat lunch alone on the roof or in the cooking room (pescatarian—why?—possible cause to his short stature? Nah, just takes after his mother, thank the higher powers again 27 is not an Iemitsu copy). Not particularly outgoing, and possibly purposely avoids certain classmates. Blushes lightly constantly when talking to others (Hibari-sensei, mostly—crush?). Overall, an okay kid. A good kid. How did Iemitsu have such a different than himself kid, which, he admitted secretly, is as adorable as his obnoxious drinking buddy said.

Knows Sasagawa Kyoko through consecutive classes together and by occasionally babysitting her little brother Ryohei.

Also knows Chrome due to another toddler he babysits, Kyoya, who constantly fights with her little brother, Mukuro. Possibly might babysit Mukuro in the future.

Note to self: Research the Hibari family and all the children Subject 27 babysits for.

—

Notes Three

On free days, Subject 27 works, babysitting Hibari Kyoya mostly, who is related to Hibari-sensei as his nephew.

While babysitters are suppose to babysit while parents or guardians cannot, Fon usually stays in the household with them, either playing along, having a meal with them, scolding Kyoya, or doing school work. Subject 27 makes the meals, sometimes with help from either/both Hibari (looks good, will try sometime during the job; Iemitsu never said not to interact with his son—he wanted a home cooked meal, damn it).

Kyoya is a smart kid, and enjoys Subject 27's attention. Doesn't play well with the other kids. Scratch that, the kid _bites them to death. _That sounds too much like a show Iemitsu would work on.

Must keep an eye on the Hibari family. Fon mostly. Any attention causes Subject 27's clumsiness to become worse. 27 definitely has a crush.

Reborn smirked as he pocketed his phone, Iemitsu won't like that.

* * *

><p>The Victim<p>

Tsuna shivered, his body warning him to run and hide. For the past few days, he had felt as if someone was watching his every move. But he was on the job, and if there was trouble, he wouldn't leave Kyoya alone.

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna jumped and turned away from the tall bookcase for a story time book.

"Hibari-sensei! Ah, no, just worrying about yesterday's lesson, eheh," Tsuna replied quickly and trying to not blush before randomly selecting a book and not quite rushing to his teacher's bedroom without waiting for a response.

Fon carefully watched Tsuna all the while keeping a calm facade of his own. Between them, everything got awkward unless it included Kyoya, and even then there was the initial hesitation ever since they awoke on the same bed, limbs wrapped together in an overly intimate way—Fon pushed the thought away, frowning at the empty doorway.

Tsuna is his student, and he is his teacher. He had gotten too close, too intimate, even if it was to make Kyoya happy. _Distance_, Fon thought distractedly, _distance._ The boy is 15 and didn't need to struggle with even more insecurities. His own shouldn't count, even as an awkward and admittedly young adult.

* * *

><p>AN: small edits. And consent is important! C:


	3. Chapter 3

Before: Reminiscing

Before becoming a teacher at Namimori Middle, and before knowing how to take care of a baby Kyoya, Fon admitted he was an emotional wreck for the first few years after the tragedy. While his brother had left enough supplies and money to survive on (as well as his own personal savings he was going to use while backpacking Asia—he couldn't settle down his restlessness, or so he thought), he himself had no idea on raising a child.

It didn't help the books on child rearing were contradictory. He's grateful for baby Kyoya growing up to be almost hassle free, as well as being a fairly quiet babe. Baby Kyoya showed his caring in his own way, often pulling his braid when he was thinking a downward spiral of thoughts, and fuss kicking his sides to get him to sleep—

Oh, how did Kyoya end up with violent tendencies? Or is it just tough love?

* * *

><p>Before: Walking<p>

One of the contradicting (and exasperating) aspects of baby Kyoya was the need for space. Cuddling? Kicks to the chest. Hugging? Just a little bit? Rolling over to face away from his open arms. Attempts at any excess affectionate touches? Well, while the baby books said babies saw through putting things in their mouth, Fon didn't think Kyoya would bite. Thankfully, without teeth, otherwise fingers would be lost.

But watching Kyoya grow into the, "attempting" to walk phase... Fon discreetly added extra pillows or anything soft around the house to prevent the Little Skylark from hurting himself, since the boy wouldn't accept his _help_. Physically, that is.

It was worth it, in the end. Respecting Kyoya's space.

Fon came out of his meditative trance, looking down to smile brightly at his baby nephew, his surprise charge, his _child_—and the tiny fists that tugged the loose strands of his hair.

* * *

><p>Talks<p>

During the past week, Kyoya had noticed the wilted smiles Tsuna gave, the tense muscles, and the mindless auto-piloted movements. Something was bothering, and with Uncle Fon dealing with teacher work, it was up to him to help Mama.

So when he spotted Tsuna slouching on the low table while sitting on the floor cushion, tea cooled and eyes unfocused, Kyoya promptly crawled into his lap (not unlike a kitten wanting attention), and held the other's face towards him. After the initial surprise jump, Kyoya watched Tsuna intently. What tried to be a pleased smile ended up as a weird mixture of smile-frown aimed at him.

"Mm, anything wrong, Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna asked, speech muffled due to Kyoya's small hands squishing his cheeks.

Kyoya resisted to close his eyes in peace at the soothing way Tsuna started to played with his hair, ignoring the tingling pleasure at the back of his neck. He needed to ignore it in favor of finding out what was bothering Tsu-mama. Failure was not an option!

"Upset?"

Tsuna laughed uneasily, "How are you sure something is upsetting me?" Kyoya kept his stare from drooping in sleepiness, searching warm brown eyes. By now his arms and hands slipped off Tsuna's face and were slightly hugging his comfortable heat.

"Because you would be more happier," Kyoya said, trying not to pout at Tsuna when he looked to the side. He wasn't going to give up!

But Tsuna only closed his eyes, shaking his head side to side. Releasing a breath, he opened his thoughtful brown eyes, Fturning back to catch his stare. A playful smile formed just for him. "Hmm. Should I tell you?" Kyoya tilted his head in a questioning manner, his full attention on Tsuna. And finally, finally did he get answers.

Tsuna has someone following him ("I felt someone's stare, but there wasn't anyone when I checked").

Tsu-mama has trouble in classes ("Ehe, your father's class seems to be the only class that makes sense, but I'm frustrated a bit with math...").

Mother Tsu has trouble with Uncle Fon ("To be honest, Kyoya-kun, I'm always nervous around your father. Its awkward since he's still my teacher... No matter how close we get").

Later in his room, Kyoya sat frowning on his bed, looking down at his notebook of Plans. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p>Eat your Vegetables<p>

Kyoya thought hard about ways to help Tsu-mama, and came to the conclusion that could solve all of the problems.

So when Tsuna left and it was only Uncle Fon and he in the living room, Kyoya set his plan into action.

"Uncle?"

"Mhm?" Fon looked away from the book he was reading, patting a spot next to him for Kyoya. Once the boy was settled, Fon asked, "What's on your mind, little Skylark?"

Huffing, but for the most part ignoring the nickname (for _now_, because there are more important things to act upon), Kyoya began:

"Tsuna said some stranger is following him—", he ignored the surprised look on Fon's face, "—everywhere he goes, and he's thinking of stopping his _care-taking_ (_baby-sitting_, Kyoya spat in his mind, isn't allowed to be in Namimori) job so nobody gets maybe hurt, and because of that he's having trouble with his classes, and—"

"Stop, stop! Take a breath, Kyoya," Fon said, raising a finger to hover over smaller lips as Kyoya attempted to continue (and thought about biting said hovering finger). "So, Tsuna has a stalker..." Kyoya registered the new word at the back of his mind for later use. "Has he gone to the police?"

"The Namimori Police couldn't save a fly," he scoffed, frowning at the thought, looking away from Fon to glare at a random spot on the floor. One day he would have his own Namimori Control Group, and it would be way more better than the useless police of Namimori.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Fon sighed and crossed his arms, humoring his kid. He knew Kyoya wanted something. Especially if it had to do with Tsunayoshi-kun. And himself, he thought, unsure to be amused or put out (distance is difficult to accomplish like this).

Expectedly, Kyoya replied, "You can make him stay with us. Not only do you get to make sure Ts-he's okay, but you can help him with his classes so you don't have to look for another _care_-_taker_." You know I won't accept anyone, Kyoya's expression said.

A fond short laugh escaped from Fon, of course Kyoya would ask him to take care of Tsunayoshi-kun. Not that he wouldn't, for the boy had already become part of the family in a way. "Okay, little Skylark. But! You have to eat more vegetables!" Inwardly, he laughed at the look of despair on Kyoya's face.

"... Okay. If it's cut," was the reluctant agreement.

The deal was made, and as Kyoya snuggled in bed later in the night, he allowed a big smile onto his face. He had gotten it his way, and Tsu-mama and Uncles's happiness was worth eating a few more veggies.

* * *

><p>Winter Comfort<p>

After class was over, Fon called Tsuna over with a slightly worried expression. Then, when the room was finally empty besides the two, he stated his concerns.

Tsuna was surprised, too shocked at what Hibari-sensei has said, asked, and then he realized he still needed to _answer_.

A bright blush covered his face at his teacher's full blown laugh, waiting for the man to stop before choosing to do or say—

"Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun, I couldn't help but laugh at the 'scared rabbit' look you were sporting," Fon said, swiping away a stray tear with a finger, and still smiling warmly with amusement in his eyes.

"It's no problem, sir! It's, I, um," Tsuna struggled for words, avoiding eye contact by looking down at the floor. "I'll have to ask my mother—She's going to go visit my Dad as a surprise for a while, and," he stopped at Fon's short chuckle.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry. Her timing is sort of perfect, and you're familiar with my home. Not to mention how happy Kyoya will be if you stay with us until she comes back. That way, not only can I rely on you to care for Kyoya, you get to receive free tutoring on other classes, and not be alone."

Tsuna felt his own small smile forming at his teacher's charm, and gave his shy okay.

—

His mother ended up giving an ecstatic okay, thanking Fon while he told her he would be grateful to have her son helping him with Kyoya.

And Tsuna had his own relief from not staying home alone. If he had to, he would have suffered at his paranoia with a panic attack, or to the hands of his maybe stalker...

Yes, he was grateful for his teacher's offer to stay at his house to help take care of Kyoya-kun, and to get help for classes he wasn't doing well in. Not to mention the sense of peace he got when with the Hibari family.

While he did get terribly flustered because of Hibari-sensei, he also found himself in a calm state of happiness (from reading together in the living room, to making meals together, and keeping Kyoya-kun happy with love as they sleep in the same bed). They kept him grounded (as did the other kids he cared for) and not floating aimlessly in life.

Tsuna smiled the whole time as he packed up for the stay, feeling lighter than ever and with no troubles.

* * *

><p>No Sleep<p>

Reborn snorted as Iemitsu was sobbing to him (grateful for the distance from the man) as he roughly rubbed the sleep from face. Glancing at the time, it was tempting to just throw the phone out the hotel's window—Alas, he couldn't, unless he wanted to force his body to brave the morning chill and deal with unhappy hotel managers. He half-heartedly attempted to focus on what the other man was saying, irritation only building at the annoying nonsensical blubbering. He debated on the pros and cons of hanging up, his hand irritably tugging on his curled sideburn. Who was he kidding though, this is Iemitsu. If he were to hang up, the probability of getting more endless calls in the future would interfere with his personal time.

Reborn was on a semi-vacation, damn it (despite taking the job).

With a half-hearted roll of the eyes, Reborn told the man, yes, your son is fine, no, you're still his father... And yes, he'll protect his son from harm.

It wasn't until ten minutes of assurance that he was finally able to hang up. Reborn released a long breath, gracelessly falling back into the hotel's bed.

Clingy fathers, so difficult.

* * *

><p>Bonds<p>

The day started with breakfast made by Fon, a simple and quick affair because he promised they will do more complex exercises that he promised to teach him.

Said man, finding it completely adorable and amusing, ignored Kyoya's palpable questioning stare. His expression was quickly turning into a small pout. If Uncle wasn't going to give him any attention... He turned his stubborn gaze to Tsu-mama, displeased expression easing into content. Not that anyone besides Uncle and Tsuna would have noticed; he kept his expression blank.

With Tsu-mama and Fon and himself, they were getting closer to being a family.

But with a stalker (?) on the loose, he would have to protect Tsuna from harm.

(Later in the week with Tetsuya's help, he decided he will gather a loyal group of children (despite the over crowding) that would help Operation: Find the stalker).

* * *

><p>What?<p>

(Everything is unexpected. Tsuna didn't think he'd find a stranger at home when he wanted to check on the house—never mind the stranger saying he had permission from his Mamma!)

_"Oh, yes! I didn't tell you? Well, there was this special ad at the market and, well, since I'm leaving you to stay with the Hibari's..."_

"So you hired a house sitter and didn't tell me?" Tsuna weakly asked, ignoring the smoldering stare from the strang—

"It's Reborn."

Ah. Okay, R-e-b-o-r-n. The man from Italy can read minds.

"And needs a homecooked meal."

But can he really read minds? What if I think of something bad? Tsuna panicked a bit.

"I'm sure we could figure that out."

Tsuna tuned back into his Mamma's words, deciding to not think specifics about the so called house sitter (and ignoring the, "I just took a page out of your book, _baby_ _sitter_.").

* * *

><p>Cafe Caffiene<p>

"He eats a lot."

"Mhm."

"And is! Is!"

"Yeah."

"Is! S-so, demanding!"

"Huh. Nice."

"And! Wait, nice?"

"Yup," Kurokawa Hana said, popping the P loudly and still looking at her phone intently before reaching a hand out (and taking a well practiced sip) for her melon soda shake. "Didn't know you liked them older too."

"Hana-san!"

"You're not soliciting yourself, are you?" She looked at him seriously, a strong finger pointed at his face. Tsuna was speechless. Hana took another sip before adding, "Guess that's a no. Good boy. Still, is he nice eye candy?"

He released a strangled noise from the back of his throat, being sure to roll his eyes back until he was sure his soul left his body. Hana just rolled her eyes, smirking. "So? Do you think he's good looking?"

"Why am I even talking to you," Tsuna mumbled petulantly, staring morosely at his own emptied soda shake.

"Because Kyoko figured you needed time for yourself, and her little monkey brother should spend more time with her. And away way from the challenges you two seem to get into," Hana said, rolling her eyes at her phone screen again. "Anyway, I'm not going to cancel my monthly Sugary Treat, and despite not liking any of our age group monkey boys, there's always something interesting around you."

Tsuna felt vaguely like used entertainment. And ordered another soda shake.

* * *

><p>Plane Rides<p>

Despite her outward ditziness and sometimes callousness, Nana knew about her surroundings. So when Reborn appeared, she made sure he wasn't a threat to her family or anyone else (buying a new frying pan to be used as a weapon while walking home is a safety precaution). And when he explained to her what her husband had done, as well why he was watching her son, she smiled brightly. It was a smile that brought chills to a persons spine.

So she made it easier on Reborn, offering the guest room of the Sawada household and to make him less, of a quite frankly, creep. After interrogating him some more, of course (Shiny, shiny! New pan never more than a hand length away).

So, safe with the knowledge her family is safe, she set off to surprise her wayward husband. Because the long distance lover romance stopped being romantic when he was more married to his producing work. And especially when he hired someone to tell him about his own son's daily life when he could just take a paid vacation. Or _call_. Email, even.

Nana ordered another hot sweet rice drink with a chilling smile. She hoped Tsuna wouldn't mind, since she already approved his staying over at his teachers home.

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully more kiddies in the next two chapters. C: Whispers, what semi-hiatus?


End file.
